


I Miss You, I Need You

by BTSstanMonster



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Slash, So Much Cuteness, Stucky - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wartime, i love this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSstanMonster/pseuds/BTSstanMonster
Summary: Bucky Barnes is busy fighting on the frontlines when all he wants to be doing is sitting at home with his special someone. When he's given a break for extended service along with his men he can't wait to get back home. However no one expected him to run into the arms of a scrawny blonde boy from Brooklyn. Lots of fluff ensues.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXPRE-WAR/WARTIME AUNot your ship? Get off and swim.WARNINGNon-Graphic descriptions of violencePG





	I Miss You, I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I worked hard on this one! Hope you like it..
> 
> XX
> 
> BTSstanMonster

[Bucky's POV]

A shell whistled over the frontline and landed in the support trench behind them. A mixture of blood and dirt exploded into the air.

The whole place was littered with shells and weapons. What was once a peaceful field belonging to a farmer’s son had become the stage of a full-blown war.  
The air would normally be rich with the scent of pine from a nearby forest, instead blood and dust hung around them. War cries and the screams of the wounded tore at his ears. It was enough to destroy whatever courage was left in them.

Bucky threw himself into one of the dugouts. He sat down next to one of his comrades— _Charlie Hitchcock_.  
‘It’s madness out there aint it Charlie.’

‘Absolute chaos,’ he agreed. There was a few moments of silence.

Charlie handed him a photograph. It showed a young girl with carefully arranged dark hair and a bright smile.

’S’your dame?’, Bucky inquired with a small smile.

‘Yeah. She’s a beauty aint’ she, my Caroline.’

Charlie rubbed at a patch of dirt on his face. He stared off wistfully as if picturing her in his mind. He spoke suddenly, turning to look Bucky in the eyes. “D’you have someone at home Barnes?”

Bucky’s heart contracted painfully. _Steve_.

He’d only signed up for the army because it paid well enough to support himself and Stevie. Especially nowadays with the boy’s health being so sketchy.

Bucky had been missing Steve more than usual recently. Doubts and worries were a constant stream in his mind. What if he needed him? God knows what amount of stupid things he had done while he’s been away.

For all Bucky knew his asthma or pneumonia could have started acting up again. Or knowing him he could have gotten into a fight he can’t finish. _“I had him on the ropes.”_ A small voice mused in his head.

‘Yeah, I do,’ he said slightly detached.

’S’Good?’

‘Brilliant,’ Bucky smiled.

* * *

 

‘So Barnes we hear that you got someone at home eh? Whats the name?’, George mused. The rest of the boys sat up straighter at the news.

‘Stevie,’ Buck replied offhandedly. Some men wolf whistled while others raised their voices to cheer.

‘An’ whats this ‘ere ‘Stevie’ look like?’, George pressed.

‘A damn-sight better that you lot,’ Bucky chided, earning a fit of raucous laughter from everyone involved. Bucky laughed along but a bit quieter than the rest.

Oh Stevie.

If only he knew how much he missed him. At this rate if the cold didn’t kill him the lack of Steve’s presence would.

* * *

 

Bucky had sent a letter to Steve telling him that he and the boys would be arriving in Brooklyn in a fortnight. They were let on a break as reward for extended service. The excitement had been pooling up inside of him for ages now and he was practically clawing to get home.

Some of the other boys smiled in the anticipation of seeing their special someones. The lot of them were walking as if hell hounds were on their heels, to the meeting point. But quite frankly he didn’t care that he looked odd racing down the street with the rest of his men.

They had finally reached the meeting point. At once a large group of girls rushed them. Grabbing their partners and kissing them fervently. Unfazed, Bucky’s eyes landed on the small blond he so desperately wanted— no _needed_ — to see.

He was just as scrawny as he’d left him and was seemingly unscathed except for a fading purple bruise on his jaw. Bucky didn’t know who started running first but soon Bucky had lifted Steve up in his arms and was kissing him as if his life depended on it.

There was a gentle cough. Bucky pulled back with tears of relief and joy streaming down his face.

‘Boys, I’d like you to meet Stevie.’

They were stunned to say the least. They had all assumed that Bucky was talking about a dame when he referred to Stevie the past few weeks— not a small, skinny boy from Brooklyn. Bucky ignored the shocked glances and gave Steve a chaste kiss on his temple.

Stevie had turned all new shades of red— much to Bucky’s amusement. Charlie— the only sensible one of the lot stepped forward with his arm slung around Caroline’s waist. ‘I’m Charlie and this is Caroline. Its a pleasure to meet you Stevie. Buck told me ‘bout you. His special someone as these lot liked to call ya.’

‘Pleasure’s all mine Charlie,’ Steve replied shaking his hand and going a little redder at the nick-name. God that voice. How Bucky had missed that voice. He could listen to it for days on end and not get tired of it.

* * *

 

The rest of the boys introduced themselves— albeit some a bit reluctantly. And eventually Buck and Steve had said goodbye and started the walk back to the apartment. The winter air was biting cold and Steve’s coat did nothing to combat it. Buck had told him to buy a new one but Steve hadn’t listened. Worried about how much a new one cost.

He was shivering slightly, the wind whipping through his clothes. Bucky who had his jacket slung over his shoulder noticed this and cursed under his breath. Steve was awful at taking care of himself and Buck didn’t know if he could handle Steve getting another bout of pneumonia.

‘Here punk,’ he said and pulled Steve’s arms through the sleeves of his jacket. Buck pulled it tight around him. One of the first things Bucky was gonna do now that he was back was going to be buying Steve a new thick coat. Steve smiled gratefully up at him.

God that smile was the most beautiful thing in the world to Bucky. He would do anything to ensure it never left his face.  
  
Steve took the apartment keys out of his pocket, unlocked and then opened the door. The familiar smell of newspaper, leather and old books hit him like a ton of bricks. He’d missed that smell so much. In fact he had sat there pining over it in the trenches for many a night.

Bucky breathed in deeply. It wasn’t much warmer in the apartment than it was outside but Bucky intended to fix that in the near future. He hadn’t told Stevie yet but not only had they given them leave but a bonus each onto of their additional pay. And Bucky intended to use that money to make their lives and their home as comfortable as he possibly could.

Bucky shucked off his boots and shuffled tiredly across the room. Stevie followed him and dropped himself down next to Bucky on the threadbare sofa. Buck lay down and pulled Steve on top of him— enveloping him in his body heat. The small blonde sighed. ‘I missed you.’

‘Oh sweetheart, you don’t even know how much I missed you while I was away. I didn’t know if you were hurt, or sick, or if somethin’ had happened to ya.’ He shook his head and gazed at the blond. ‘Speakin’ of which, who gave you that bruise?’

Steve shook his head. ‘It does’t matter.’

Bucky grabbed his chin gently, forcing him to look at him, ‘Everythin’ that happens to you matters to me darlin’. I don’t like it when you get hurt.’

He sighed and dipped his head. ‘It was Jameson,’ Steve said quietly.

‘Jameson! He’s three times the size of you. What were you thinking punk?’

‘He was hurting a girl Buck— she was so scared. I had him on—‘

‘The ropes, I know baby. How bad did he get ya?’, Bucky interjected and furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. Steve seemed slightly tense but relaxed as Buck gently stroked his back.

‘He didn’t hurt me too bad— although he did get a good few hits in— a couple of kicks too. It hurts a bit when I move,’ Steve winced. Bucky pulled him closer— even more worried than before. He gave him a quick peck on the lips.

‘Have you taken anythin’ for the pain?’, Bucky asked.

‘Yeah, but it still hurts a little truth be told.’

‘Can I see Stevie?’

Steve nodded— slightly shy about the whole thing— and lifted his shirt to reveal his pale torso. Deep purple bruises littered his body in varied levels of fadedness. One particularly large one stood out a bit more than the rest.

Bucky was furious but not at Steve. He was just too kindhearted and stubborn for his own good. He could have called for help, but instead he had marched in there like a blond haired, asthmatic knight in shining armor.

Bucky placed his hand lightly over the largest bruise, ’When I find Jameson I’m gonna kick his ass for this, punk. Aint’ nobody gonna hurt you and get off scot-free.’

He gently pulled down Steve’s shirt and kissed his nose. Stevie collapsed backwards into the dusty couch cushions. His stomach let out a growl and Bucky sat up.

‘I take it you’re hungry,’ Bucky teased.

Steve nodded as a blush came to his cheeks. Buck stood up and bent over to sweep the little punk up into his arms.

‘Off to the kitchen!,’ he cried and strode into the tiny room.

Depositing Steve on the countertop he pulled open the cupboards and fridge to be greeted with nothing. Closing everything he turned to Steve again.

‘Hey, there’s nothin’ in here. Do ya wanna go down to Danny’s round the corner?’

‘The Deli? Yeah sure, we can even go dancing after,’ Steve said giving him one of his mind blowing smiles. Bucky felt his cheeks heating up at the sight.

‘Right— uh— I’ll just get dressed then. Meet you at the door in ten.’ Before he could turn even redder Bucky rushed from the room leaving a giggling Steve behind him.


End file.
